Underneath the Mistletoe
by MoreThanMeetsTheEye96
Summary: A Christmas SweetTooth oneshot! Bunnymund and Tooth have obviously getting closer than the other Guardians but neither are making a move. Jack decides to help. I hope you guys like and please read and review!


**A/N: Happy holidays guys, here's a little SweetTooth Christmas oneshot to celebrate the season. I hope you guys enjoy and please review it so I know if I did a good job or not. I also know that I am supposed to be working on my Avengers story, but I've been having a hard time with coming up with ideas and actually writing things up and this is all I've been able to write in this past couple of weeks so I'm sorry and I might update a smallish chapter soon and then do the big prank later on. Anyway, with that being said please enjoy this sweet oneshot of mine!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own, because if I did there would have been more SweetTooth hints but other than that I couldn't have made it any better :)**

It was that time of year again, the time of caroling and eggnog, with twinkling lights sparkling on Christmas trees. Children were writing their letters to a certain jolly Guardian and shops were filled with the wonderful new toys that North was sure would make every child smile in wonder.

Now usually, for as long as the Guardians could remember they had always stayed out of everyone else's way, working on their own to provide hope, wonder, dreams and memories for the children of the world. In fact, they hardly ever associated themselves with the other Guardians except for times of great trouble.

Jack Frost's Guardianship and Pitch's attack on all of the Guardians had changed all that however. They began to grow closer together and form bonds stronger than they ever thought possible, learning that together as a team they can strengthen the children's beliefs even more so than alone.

It was because of this growing bond that each of the Guardians went to North's worksop in the Pole to celebrate the beginning of the Christmas season. The wondrous toy builder had prepared a small gathering for them, planning to decorate his workshop top to bottom with even more decorations then before, spreading the decorations of his season throughout the world to celebrate the beginning of the time for glad tidings and good will toward men.

Jack was sailing across the ceiling, laughing as he brought snow sprinkling down on the Christmas trees and various decorations in the shop, most of it landing on a particularly chilly bunny.

"Jack, I swear if you don't stop with the winter wonderland, I'm gonna hop up their and nip _your_ nose!" Bunnymund said trying to sound threatening. The threat was lost however when a cool breeze sent the large bunny to shivering.

"Oh leave him alone, Bunny. He isn't hurting anything," Tooth said with a grin, hanging garland around a wooden beam, her fairies helping her while stealing glances at the Guardian of Fun. Bunnymund just glared up at Jack as he hung another ornament on a nearby Christmas tree.

"Ah friends, thank you again for coming to Christmas decorating. The children will love waking up to stores filled with trees and decorations," North said, handing several elves a string of lights.

The elves took the lights, grinning as they connected them to another, the lights immediately popping and breaking around another group of elves who had wrapped the lights around themselves.

Everyone looked at the furiously dancing elves and laughed, the giddiness of Christmastime affecting them all, even the stubborn rabbit.

"More tinsel on the bottom left, ooh, a blue ornament right on that branch. Yes, good, good. Ooh, a candy cane should go right-" Tooth said quickly, shouting commands to her fairies, Sandy and the other Guardians. Jack laughed at her excited flurry of movement as he frosted some trees to give them that perfect snowy look.

"Tooth, quit your yammerin'. You'd think this was your holiday, the way you're flutterin' about," Bunny chuckled as she continued to order her fairies and even some eager elves about. Tooth just gave a shy smile, her cheeks warming at the comment.

"I'm sorry, it's just that...well we've never helped out with Christmas before. I want to make it special," she said, flying past Bunny to hang a glittering ball on a tree.

"Well, love, if you're helping out, it's bound to be special," Bunny said without even thinking about it, painting a jolly Santa on an ornament. The flurry of movement and the sounds of North messing with Jack silenced, everyone turning to the rabbit. Tooth stopped mid hanging, her eyes wide as she looked at Bunnymund.

"What?" she asked.

"I said, with you-" Bunnymund stopped, his eyes growing wide as he realized what he had said. "Well, with all of us helpin' ol' North here, it-it's bound to be great, is-is what I meant," Bunny quickly said, his voice flustered as he tried to cover up his blunder.

"Oh," Tooth said, her face slightly crestfallen. "Okay then," she said a bit more cheerily, starting up another list of commands for popcorn and cranberry strings, slapping Jack's hand as he went to grab a handful of popcorn.

"It's for stringing, not eating," she said scoldingly, a flurry of her fairies stringing them on a line and hanging them on the trees. Jack gave a laugh and walked away, looking at his best bud in the whole wide world.

"_Special_ huh?" Jack said playfully to Bunnymund, a huge grin on his face.

"Go suck on an icicle, Frost," Bunnymund muttered, his ears turning down as he gave an evil look at his fellow Guardian. Jack just held up his hands, an innocent expression on his face.

"Hey, I didn't say anything," he said with a wry grin, turning to leave Bunnymund alone. However, he turned back at the last second and got close to Bunny's ear, talking quietly "I bet she could help make Easter special too."

"You're walkin' on thin ice, mate" Bunnymund said threateningly, his hand twitching towards his boomerangs. Jack just gave a loud laugh and flew into the air, sending a chilly breeze in Bunnymund's direction.

"Impossible, I'd just thicken it," he said before flying over to North who was working on some toys they would put into store windows.

"So," he said leisurely, leaning against a wooden pillar as he watched North tinker with a voice altering gold and red mask, a yeti observing the man as he worked. "Bunny and Tooth, huh?" North flinched and the small screwdriver he had been using on the mask flew out of his hand, hitting an elf in the head.

"I don't know what you are referring to," North said nervously, his blue eyes darting back and forth.

"Oh come on, we've all seen it," Jack said with a smirk. North couldn't deny, after they had defeated Pitch and had begun to help one another and growing closer, the three other Guardians had noticed the two Guardians in question had been growing closer than the others, and they had both made several comments like Bunnymund had just then. "I mean, just look at them."

North looked over, and sure enough, Bunnymund was sitting on a stool, showing a giggling Tooth how to paint ornaments.

"They are friends, and it is not good to interfere in something that is not your business," North said, trying to seem as serious as he could. Jack saw through his act though, he was dying to know just like he was.

"Well, North, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly known for being good," Jack said, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"What are you planning, Jack?" North asked, sharing a knowing look with the boy. Jack just gave a shrug and shoved his hand in his hoodie pocket. "You'll see."

Jack walked over to a small group of Tooth's fairies, a cruel plan forming in his mind. "Hey," Jack whispered at them, a particular fairy rushing over to him, chirping happily as she handed him a piece of popcorn. Jack laughed and took it, popping it in his mouth.

"Thanks, Baby Tooth." The small fairy gave a happy squeak as the others began to group around him. "Okay guys, I have a little proposition for you."

Okay, so Jack admitted that it wasn't exactly his most complicated plan yet, but he knew it was bound to stir up some trouble. Now all he had to do was get them together.

"Hey, Tooth, can the decorating spare you a few minutes?" Jack called to the fairy who was helping a yeti dress a long line of dolls. Tooth looked up and gave a nod, leaving the yeti just as North told it that all of the dolls needed to be blonde.

"What is it, Jack?" Tooth asked as she flitted over, a friendly smile on her face. _This is going to be too easy_ Jack thought to himself.

"Oh, I need to talk to you, uh, not here though," Jack said, enjoying how easily he managed to act uneasy, almost regretting how innocently Tooth was falling for the con. But hey, he was really doing this for the good of his friends. Right?

"Is something wrong?" Tooth said, concern in her voice. Jack looked down, rubbing his arm in a self conscious manner, his bent head covering the small grin he couldn't suppress. Yep, way too easy.

"Just...meet me near the sleigh in ten minutes. I'll tell you then."

"Oh. Okay then Jack," Tooth said quietly, taking Jack's hand and squeezing it before rushing off to take care of something else. Jack watched her leave, letting a small chuckle escape his lips before turning and nearly running into Sandy, his arms folded and looking at Jack with a serious face.

"What?" Jack asked, only to get a stern look from the Sand Man. "I'm not hurting anything." Sandy just gave him a knowing look, his arms still firmly folded across his chest. "Oh, come on, you want to know just as much as I do." After another moment of harsh gazing Sandy gave a smile and a quick wink at Jack before floating away.

"Whew, that was close," Jack breathed, leaning up against the wall and letting out a huge breath he had been holding. Shaking his head, Jack walked off and continued on with his plan.

"Hey, cottontail I need to talk to you!" Jack shouted from across the workshop, causing Bunnymund to flinch and ruin an ornament with a series of snowflakes on it.

"Gr, Frost what do you want?" Bunnymund asked, chucking the ornament and hopping over to the kid, looking at the troublemaker wearily. He recognized the look in Jack's eyes and he also knew he didn't like that look.

"Nothing much, just that North needed your help with the sleigh and he wants you there pronto," Jack said nonchalantly, knowing that Bunnymund couldn't resist helping someone who needed it. He obviously had underestimated Bunny however, because all he did was stand there and looked at Jack, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"An' how do I know when I get there it's really North that's gonna be there?" Bunnymund asked. _Dangit_, Jack thought, _cottontail's gonna need more convincing_. Jack decided to go on the defensive and hoped he could manage to persuade the difficult bunny.

"Bunny, I-I am shocked that you would think I would do something like lure you into a trap. Please, that is far beneath me and you know it. Think about it, Bunny, if I wanted to trip you up would I be as helpful as make you aware something's up?" Bunnymund seemed to think about this for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of Jack's sincerity. He decided to take it up a notch.

"He also said something along the lines of 'Jack, if Bunny will not come then he can drive sleigh while we put up tree and lights,'" Jack spoke with a fake Russian accent. "So if I were you I'd hop my way over there." Bunnymund noticeably blanched at the thought, hating to ride in the sleigh much less be the one to drive it.

"Alright, alright, tell Big Red I'm goin'," Bunnymund said, leaving in the direction where the sleigh was being kept.

As soon as Bunnymund was out of sight Jack rubbed his hands together and let out a laugh. "Too easy," he said to himself, twirling his stick as he made his way to Tooth's fairies, his devious plan coming together nicely.

A few moments later Bunnymund made his way into the sleigh room, hoping beyond hope that North didn't want him as a passenger for a test drive.

"What do ya need, North?" Bunnymund called as he walked in, only to see that he was all alone with the sleigh. "North?" Bunnymund called out once more , receiving only the echo of his own voice reverberating off the icy walls.

"Frost!" Bunnymund shouted angrily, kicking up some snow in his frustration. How did he not see this coming? He immediately set himself on edge, looking around for anything that might be Jack's doing. His ears picked up a small noise coming from behind him. "I got ya know," Bunnymund whispered quietly, slowly going for his boomerang as the sound came closer. It kind of reminded him of wings...

Bunnymund let out a shout and turned, boomerang ready to strike either some loathsome little beast or Jack himself if it came to that. He was then quite surprised to see a frightened Tooth, her face inches away from his boomerang. "Crikey, Tooth, ya nearly scared the fur off of me," Bunnymund said, letting out a breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding.

It seemed he had surprised Tooth too, the fairy gave a sigh and looked around. confusion on her face. "It's okay, Bunny, I didn't think that you would be in here. Um, what exactly are you doing here?" she asked quietly, her eyes flickering from the door to Bunnymund to the door again.

"Well, I was told North needed help with the sleigh, but a certain winter spirit decided to play me," Bunnymund said offhandedly, still looking around for Jack. "Wait, what are you doin' in here, Tooth?" Now it was Tooth's turn to look around, uncertainty playing on her features.

"I-I'm...Jack said that he needed to talk to me about something," she said quietly, surprised that Jack was trying to trick her as well. And she had fell for it too Tooth realized, mentally kicking herself for being so trusting. "Guess Jack wants to pull something big," she said.

"Probably right, wonder if Jack bamboozled anyone else on this wild goose chase," Bunnymund said, looking at the door waiting for Sandy or North to come walking through. When neither of them did and Jack still hadn't pulled a stunt they were both beginning to be nervous.

"Well, I'm not sticking around to see what Jack has planned," Tooth said quickly, flying over to the door in a hurry to get out.

"Right behind ya, love," Bunnymund said, giving a quick look back as he hopped after Tooth, the two walking back into North's workshop together. Before they made it past the entrance however, they were met with a small group waiting for them, huge grins on Sandy's North's and Jack's faces.

"What in the bloody world were you gonna accomplish with that, Frost?" Bunnymund asked him a little cockily even though he didn't feel that way. Why were they smiling like that?

"Jack, whatever prank you were trying to pull didn't work," Tooth said, about to fly into the workshop and confront Jack herself, unsure of whether she had been duped or not. And what was with the ridiculous grins?

"Uh, uh, uh, don't move," Jack said with a smile, holding his hand out to stop Tooth from coming towards him. Tooth complied, still standing next to Bunnymund in the entrance.

"Now what?" she asked, unsure of what was going on. Didn't pranks usually have awful and embarrassing things to go with them? Not that she'd ever been involved in a prank so she wasn't sure what was supposed to happen.

The only answer Jack shared was pointing upward, the other two Guardians behind him managing to grin even larger than when they came in.

"What are ya pointin' at ya-" Bunnymund began as he and Tooth both looked up. His words died in his throat however, when he saw the two tiny fairies holding a string of the most cursed plant in the world right above the two.

"Mistletoe," Jack said in a singsongy voice, relishing the look of horror and embarrassment from both Tooth and Bunnymund.

"Yo-you...this-this is crazy, I'm not gonna-," Bunnymund spluttered, his fur ruffling up and his ears bending downwards.

"Jack, this is silly," Tooth said quietly, her cheeks flaming as she glared at her traitorous fairies.

"Well, you know the rules guys, you stand under the mistletoe, you gotta do it," Jack said with a grin, loving the awkward way Bunnymund and Tooth were looking at each other. This was going better than he had expected!

"Jack is right, it is rule of plant, and I should know, I created it," North said in a serious tone they all knew was covering up the laugh that was bubbling just below the surface. Sandy just gave a simple nod, expressing his opinion on the matter.

Tooth and Bunnymund both just stood there, or in Tooth's case floated, both as stiff as a rod as they snuck glances at the other while looking up at the plant. One of Tooth's fairies rolled her eyes and chirped at Bunnymund, an obvious 'get on with it.'

"Look, Tooth," Bunnymund said, rubbing his neck as he turned to look at her. "We don't have to...I mean if you don't want..."

"No, I'm fine with that...unless you want to..." Tooth said equally as awkwardly as the others just looked at them, beginning to get bored with the lack of action being taken.

"I'm not saying I wouldn't...I mean you're," Bunnymund floundered, thankful that his face was covered in fur to prevent anyone from seeing the blush heating up his face.

"No, me too...it's just," Tooth said, shrugging and flinching as another fairy squeaked irritably at the two. Finally Jack had had enough awkward chit chat.

"If you guys don't kiss in the next five seconds, Bunny I'm taking your place" he said threateningly. The two turned and looked at Jack seeming to have forgotten about the others in the room. His words also seemed to hit home and they both stared at him in shock. Tooth's eyes widened and she looked at Bunnymund, unsure how he was going to respond.

"You wouldn't, mate," Bunnymund said, calling Jack's bluff.

"Try me," Jack said, his eyes narrowed in a challenge. Tooth and Bunnymund just stared at Jack for another second both unsure of how serious Jack was. "Fine then," he said, making a move to the two.

"Oh for goodness sakes," Tooth said, turning towards Bunny and wrapping her arms around him, pulling him towards her and planting her lips on his. Jack froze where he stood, his eyes bugging out of his head while North let out a loud whoop. The kiss lasted for several seconds until Tooth finally pulled away from Bunnymund.

Tooth bit her lip, looking at an obviously dazed Bunnymund, waiting to gauge his reaction. Although Bunnymund seemed content with staying frozen in place, body stiff as a board.

"Bunny?" she asked quietly, shaking the Pooka out of his trance. He let a small smile show on his face before he resumed the role of tough guy.

"Was that enough, for ya? Get what you were after?" he asked, looking at the others, walking past them and moving towards his small work table, ignoring the grins Sandy, North and Jack had.

"Oh yeah, we got it," Jack said with a laugh, looking back at Tooth who was still standing at the entrance, a hand on her lip as a flurry of fairies started chittering excitedly around her.

"Well enough fun, let's get back to the decorations!" North said, gesturing theatrically at the workshop around them.

"Will do, North," Jack saluted and jumped into the air, moving on to another task that needed to be done.

They were finally done, the trees, the store window decorations and even some window shop toys were all ready to be spread across the world to introduce the children to this time of cheer and wonderment. Jack also noticed that when they were loading the stuff onto the sleigh that a certain Pooka and fairy were holding hands, or paw and hand Jack corrected.

"Looks like you did something good after all, Jack," North whispered to the young Guardian. Jack gave a small nod along with a proud smile on his face. After all, how many times was _the_ Santa Claus going to call Jack good?

After the trees and decorations were all sent out the Guardians began to go on their way, Sandy flying away to provide Christmas themed dreams for all the children and North locking himself up in his workshop to resume the year long process of making just the right toys for the children.

"Hey, Bunny, got any plans for the night, I think you owe me a rematch race, the winner was a bit sketchy last time," Jack said after North had left the other three, Tooth too busy ticking off addresses and types of teeth to pay attention to them.

"Rain check, mate. Tooth and I are actually goin' tooth collectin' tonight," Bunny said trying to sound nonchalant about it even though Jack knew he was pleased about it.

"Ah, looks like the Easter Bunny has a heart after all," Jack said teasingly, leaning against his staff as he grinned at his friend. Bunnymund cringed at the comment but otherwise left it alone. "So you gonna thank me, or what?" Jack asked, Bunnymund giving him a sharp look.

"Thank you for what?" Bunnymund asked, but the boys' conversation was interrupted by an excited Tooth.

"Are you ready, Bunny? There are twenty first teeth and even more than usual, gotta round them all up before sunup."

Bunnymund looked at Tooth, the two sharing a secret smile before Bunnymund thumped his foot on the ground and opened a tunnel.

"Go on ahead, love, I'll catch up," he said. Tooth gave a nod and let out a thrilled shout as she flew into the tunnel, leaving the two final Guardians alone.

"Huh?" Jack said with a huge grin, gesturing at the open tunnel, Tooth's shout still echoing. Bunnymund let out a groan and gave a nod, knowing Jack had him.

"Okay fine, I guess I can thank you for this," he said, jumping into the tunnel himself. Jack began to turn from the tunnel before Bunnymund popped his head back up.

"But if you do anything stupid like that again, you'll be on the receiving end of a Pooka's temper. Don't do it again, mate," Bunnymund finished before vanishing once again, the hole closing up and leaving a small flower.

"Rabbits," Jack said with a smile, jumping into the air, the highlights of the day cheering the young Guardian as he left the Pole.

**A/N: Okay, sucky ending aside I am really happy with this oneshot. I know a lot of people have probably already done the mistletoe bit but I really wanted to do it and even though I had a lot of ideas for this I decided to leave it like it is. I did notice how much the story actually centered around Jack but I hope that was okay. So, review guys and tell me what you think, it sucked, you enjoyed the SweetTooth awesomeness, it could have had more, I'm all ears...or eyes considering I'll be reading the reviews :)**


End file.
